Lost: The Next Generation
by 23a
Summary: In this story, almost all of the characters have kids, possible and fitting with story or not, and the kids already on the show are there too. They all live life off the island. But the island didn't end its business with their parents. The kids find that history tends to repeat itself, and they and their parents have to stop it before very bad things start to happen to all of them
1. Prologue

1867

_Jacob looked down at her body. It had been a day since she'd died, and she was starting to decompose. Yet Jacob sensed something alive about her, about Isabella. She was pregnant. Barely - a month at most - but she was. And by some miracle, the fetus was still alive. But not for long. He took her body back to the island, and managed to save the baby. He used Island Magic to keep it alive through development, and then he had a baby girl on his hands. _

_Somehow managing to keep secret from Richard that he had a daughter, Jacob raised the girl, who he called Ana. Ana became beautiful and funny and smart, but when she was 5 years old Jacob realized that she would die, and that he needed her to live longer, so he made her immortal like her father. Ana remained 5 years old until Jacob's death. Ana, like Hurley, had the ability to communicate with ghosts. Jacob told her everything she needed to know, and helped her to sneak onto the plane to leave the island. _

2005

_Cindy smiled at Zack and Emma. They were sweet children. And soon, they wouldn't be the only ones on the island. Claire had gotten pregnant on the island, with Charlie. She'd just had another baby, a girl. Cindy knew her job; she went down, took the girl, and injected Claire with the solution that would make her forget about her second pregnancy and her daughter. The Others raised the girl, naming her Ella. _

_When Widmore's men bombed the camp, she, Zack, Emma, and Ella escaped. Cindy managed to sneak the three kids onto the plane, but couldn't go with them because she didn't fit in the small section they were hiding in. She said goodbye and promised she would see them again, but hoped she wouldn't because that would mean they were back on the island. _

2008

_Kate smiled. When they'd gotten back from the island, Kate had found out that she was pregnant as a result of the night before she went back to the island. And now, she had a daughter, Mary. She promised her daughter that she would always love her. _

2009

_Miles was slightly confused. He'd been with this chic one night, it hadn't worked out, and now 9 months later he found out he was a father? He had a son? Why didn't Laura tell him 8 months earlier? She had told him he could name the boy, so Miles picked the name Nathan. _

Now all the children have been introduced, along with, of course, the children already in the story. But what none of the children knew was that history was about to repeat itself for Ana, Ella, Mary, Nathan, Zack, Emma, Julian, Megan, Walt, Aaron, Charlie, Clementine, and Ji Yeon. The island wasn't done with them yet. And as the children have to go through much of what their parents did, both them and their parents try to find a way to end the cycle and save them and all the generations to come.


	2. Brought Together

Claire woke up, not sure what she had just seen. She's had dreams about the island before - they plagued her almost every night - but this one was not a memory. It hadn't happened. Which meant it must be a message. She remembered the dream clearly: Hurley had appeared and told her to bring all the children related to the island - he'd called them the Lost Children - and bring them all to one place. Except for Walt, who was already on the island. Claire knew what she had to do, but she didn't know how to do it. There were probably kids she didn't know about, and there were some she did that would be rather hard to get. She decided to start with the ones that were close by. She went to Ella's room. She remembered when the plane had landed, and Ella had been there. Zack and Emma had told her who Ella was, and then Claire had remembered. Ella was her daughter. And Charlie's daughter. And those horrible Others had made her forget that Ella existed. After Ella woke up, Claire got Aaron. She and Kate alternated who Aaron stayed with; right now he was with her. She put the kids in the car and drove to Kate's house.

"Kate!"

"Claire! What are you doing here?!"

"No time to explain - I had a dream - just watch the kids. I have to go do something."

"Claire? What... what did you see in your dream?

Claire turned around to look at her. "I saw Hurley."

**...**

James looked at the clock. 7:00 a.m. Who knocked that early? He went and opened the door. It was Claire.

"Claire?"

"James."

"Why... why are you here?"

"I had a dream. Just... it doesn't matter. Is Clementine with you?"

"Yeah, her mom dropped her off last night."

"Good. Bring her to Kate's house."

"Why?"

"Because, I told you, I had a dream."

"Who was in it?"

"Hurley."

"Hurley?"

"Just bring her to Kate's!"

"Allright! Where are you going?"

Claire paused for a second before answering. "Seoul."

Then she ran out the door.

**...**

Kate was extremely confused. Claire had just shown up, and dropped off her kids. Now Kate had to watch 9 year old Aaron, 8 year old Ella, and 5 year old Mary. That was a lot of kids to watch. And as if it weren't enough confusion, a knock came on the door. It was James.

"Hi, James."

"Hey, Freckles."

Kate smiled sadly at the old nickname. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Claire came and told me to bring Clementine here." He moved aside, revealing the 11 year old standing behind him.

"Hi, Auntie Kate!"

"Hey, Clementine." She then turned to James. "Did Claire say where she was going?"

"Seoul. You have any idea why?"

"Yes. Ji Yeon is there."

"What does she want with Ji Yeon?"

Kate suddenly felt stupid for not realizing it before. "She wants to bring all the children related to the island together."

"Well, what do we do?"

"We help her."

Kate called Miles and convinced him to bring Nathan over, and James tried to track down Richard and Ana. He eventually got a hold of them and convinced them to come over.

"Who else?"

"Well, the last time they were here, Desmond and Penny said they were going to dock in LA next week."

"Right."

"So we'll get Charlie then."

"Is there anyone else?"

"Yes", said Richard, standing in the doorway. "Julian Carlson."

"Who?"

"Rachel's son."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Juliet's sister."

Kate saw the look on James' face when he heard Juliet's name. The next thing he said was almost in a whisper.

"She... she has a sister?"

"Yeah. She does."

"Well, how do we get her nephew to come?"

"No idea."

"I'll do it", said James. They looked up Rachel's number, and he called. Kate wasn't sure what he said, but it worked. They would be arriving the next day.

"Who else?", asked James.

"Megan. Megan Pace."

**...**

Claire arrived at the address, not sure what to say. She knocked, and a Korean woman answered the door. Come to think of it, Claire wasn't sure if she understood English.

"Are you... are you Mrs. Paik?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your daughter's."

"Sun? Where is she?"

"She... she's dead."

"But... you said..."

"We were friends a long time ago. I'm here because I need to bring her daughter to Los Angeles."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't... Ji Yeon will die."

"Why?"

"I don't know, exactly."

"Well, you can't have her!"

"Mrs. Paik, please."

"Fine. But if you don't bring her back, my husband will kill you."

"I'm well aware."

**...**

"Des?", asked Penny, nervous.

"What is it, Pen?", Desmond replied.

"Where's our son?"

"He's on deck."

"No, he's not."

"What? Charlie! Charlie!"

They looked, and eventually they found their son by the dock, playing with some local kids.

"Charlie Hume!"

"Oh, hi, mum! Hi dad!"

"Charlie, you worried us sick!"

"Sorry!"

"Charlie, we have to leave now."

"Where are we going?"

"Los Angeles."

"Oh, I love LA! That's where everyone else is, right?"

"Yes. It is."

**...**

Liam answered the door. "Uh, hi Claire." Liam hadn't seen Claire since shortly after she'd returned from the island, when she'd come to give him back the Drive Shaft ring Charlie had given her son.

"Hey. Can I borrow your daughter?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Megan. Can I borrow her?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to bring together all the children who are connected to the island - The Lost Children."

"Why?"

"Hurley said to. In my dream."

"Who's Hurley?"

"He was Charlie's friend."

"Allright, but, my wife won't be happy."

"I'll bring her back!"

"Really?"

"I hope."

"That doesn't sound confident."

"Well, don't you want Megan to meet her cousin?"

"Fine."

**...**

"I'm back!", said Claire a few days later as she entered Kate's house. She saw Richard there with Ana, Miles with Nathan, Zack and Emma, some woman and a boy she didn't know, her own two kids, Mary, James and Clementine, and Desmond and Penny with Charlie. "I got Megan and Ji Yeon."

"Great", said Kate, "We're all together. Now what?"


	3. Dreams are Lies

All the kids were playing with each other. All the adults were chatting - well, most. Some were just standing awkwardly to the side. Suddenely, there was a knock on the door. Kate went to open it. It was Hurley.

"Hurley!"

"Hey, Kate."

"What - what's going on?" By this time, all the other adults were paying attention, and some of the older kids.

"Did you have a dream telling you to bring them all together? With me in it?"

"Yeah, Claire did. How did you know? Why did we need to bring them together?"

"The dream was fake... a lie... put in her head... you shouldn't have brought them together."

"What? Why?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but you have to get them apart or -"

Before Hurley could finish speaking, the room went pitch black. When they could see again, all the children were gone.

**...**

"Where - where are our kids?", asked Penny.

"I have no idea!"

"Oh, great. Sun's father and Megan's mother are _so _going to kill me", said Claire. "Sun's father I think literally. I've heard he does that."

"I know where they are", said Hurley. He didn't sound happy about it.

"Where?", asked Richard.

He gave them a sad look. "Where do you think?"

Kate realized first. "No... no... no..."

Slowly it dawned on everyone else. James first. He mumbled "Cassidy's gonna kill me."

Then other people realized, and then Hurley confirmed everyone's greatest fear. "They're back on the island."

**...**

"They're - they're on the island?", asked Desmond, panicked.

"Yes."

"No - no - I wanted to keep Charlie away from that island!"

"We all wanted to keep our kids away from the island. That doesn't change the fact that they're there now. Hurley, can you bring them back?"

"Guys, it's - it's not as simple as them being back on the island."

"What else is there?"

"Well, see, they're the Lost Children. The next generation of island kids. And history... it tends to repeat itself. They're going to go through the same horrible things we did, suffer the same tortures, unless we can stop it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?", asked Claire. "We have to go after them!"

**A/N: These chapters have been from adult POVs, but starting next chapter each chapter will be narrated by a different kid. (Not necessarily in a cycle. Some will probably narrate more than others, and some may not narrate at all). There will be the occasional chapter/bit that is from the adults POVs while looking for their kids, and there will also be the ****occasional**** flashback to explain things that happened between returning from the island and present day . (Present day actually meaning 2013 but it will catch up).**


	4. Island of Mysteries

Clementine stared at her surroundings. Was this some kind of a joke? She'd been sitting in Kate's house, for some reason, then a man had come in and started talking, then a flash, and now she was here. Where was here, though? The only thought that occurred to her was one that she knew was ridiculous, and yet had the urge to believe.

"No... no", said a girl a few feet away, the oldest one there. "We're back."

In that second, Clementine's fears were confirmed. She remembered the stories she'd heard, her father (and Kate when she visited) telling her all about the crash of Oceanic 815 and what had happened afterwards. About the mysterious island, and all the horrible things that had happened on it. She decided she had to say something.

"We're on the island, aren't we?"

"Yes. Yes, we are."

"And, who are you? How do you remember this place?"

"I'm Emma. I was on Oceanic 815. And I escaped the island on the Ajira flight. Cindy put us on it... where is she?"

"It's a big island. Don't expect to find her quick", said Charlie, standing a few feet behind Clementine. She had met him a few times when Desmond and Penny visited LA. Which didn't happen often. And sometimes when it did, she was in Albuquerque with her mother, so it was only when she was also visiting her father in LA.

"Who are you?", asked a girl standing far removed from the others.

"Charlie Hume, who are you?"

"My name is Ji Yeon."

Clementine remembered the name. Her father and Kate had told her about Sun and Jin, the Korean people who were on Flight 815 and had a baby. "You're Sun and Jin's daughter?"

"Yes... but my parents have been dead for years."

"Yeah. I know. They died on this island. Well, on a sub right near this island. My father, Kate, and that man who showed up right before we came here were the last people to see them alive. Well, them and Jack, but he's dead." She'd heard all about Jack too, the doctor who was in love with Kate and had sacrificed his life to stop the island from sinking.

"How do you know so much?", asked a blonde girl 20 or so feet behind Charlie.

"My father told me. How do you not?"

"My parents don't know anything about this island."

"How is that? Who are you?"

"I'm Megan. Megan Pace."

Aaron and Ella both looked up when she said that. "You're Charlie's niece!"

"What... yeah, that's my father's brother. How do you know him?"

"Well, he dated my mum", said Aaron.

"And he's my daddy", said Ella.

"And your mum is...?"

"Claire!"

"Right, the woman who brought me and Ji Yeon to LA."

"Yes."

"Okay", said Mary, "Can we get to exploring the island?"

"You want to?", asked Clementine.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, it's dangerous."

"Why? They killed the smoke monster thingy."

"But still..."

"Let us lead the way", said Emma.

"Yeah", agreed her brother

"Why?"

"We've been here before. We know the most about this island of mysteries."

**...**

Clementine trekked behind Ji Yeon and in front of Nathan, the youngest of the kids, only 4 years old. She thought about her father, and the day she'd seen him for the first time.

**...**

_Cassidy rushed around the house, getting things ready. Her daughter watched, confused. At 5 years old, Clementine was confused a lot. But she was more confused now than she'd ever been. Her mommy had gotten a phone call, and started packing._

_"Where are we going, mommy?". asked Clementine._

_"Los Angeles."_

_"Why?"_

_"We're going to see Auntie Kate."_

_"Yay!"_

_After Cassidy finished packing, she and Clementine got in the car and drove to LA. They stopped in front of a large house. Clementine was just learning to read, so she practiced on Kate's address sign - 42 Panorama Crest. She and her mommy got out and went to the door. Her mommy let her ring the doorbell, and Kate answered. Clementine looked up at her. She looked like she'd been crying. Her mommy looked at Kate too, and then they hugged each other. Then her mommy asked Kate a question._

_"Is... he here?"_

_Kate gave a sad little smile. "Yeah, Cassidy, he is."_

_Clementine watched as her mommy seemed to have 30 different emotions in a single second. Then Cassidy turned and smiled at her daughter._

_"Come on, Clementine. Let's go inside."_

_They followed Kate into the house. 5 people were sitting on a sofa in the living area. One of them turned around, saw Cassidy, and froze. He stood up, and they stared at each other for a while._

_"Hey, Sawyer."_

_"Don't call me that. I don't go by that name anymore."_

_"Oh. Then... hey, James."_

_"Hey, Cassidy."_

_They stared at each other a while longer. Finally, Clementine couldn't take it anymore._

_"Mommy, why are you staring at him?"_

_James looked down and saw Clementine looking at him curiously. He seemed to be thinking a million things at once. Then Cassidy spoke._

_"Clementine... this is your daddy."_

_"What?"_

_"This is your daddy."_

_"Oh", said Clementine, not sure what to think. She'd wanted to meet her father her whole life. And now she finally had. Without thinking twice, Clementine ran towards her daddy and hugged him._

_"Daddy!", she said._

_"Hey, Clementine", he replied._


	5. A Search and a Warning

They walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably 45 minutes at most. The trek up the mountain was difficult, especially for children. The older children helped the younger ones climb, and tried to convince them it was fun, but none of them really even knew what they were looking for.

They got to the top of the mountain and looked around. They could see the whole island from here. It was a beautiful view. Ana remembered the time she'd spent on the island, and how she could speak to dead people. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of her. He told her to listen to him, but not to speak, because he didn't want the others to know he was there. "I'm Jack", he said. "You have to go to the Barracks. Hurley, the new leader of the island, is there. Well, not now, he left, but he was there. His people - they can help you."

"Go over there", Ana said, pointing in the direction of the old Dharma Barracks. "They live there."

"Who?", asked Clementine.

"People who can help", Ana said.

"Um... we know the most about the island", said Emma, "we were here before."

"Yeah? Well, I was here for 140 years."

"What?"

"I was immortal. But that wore off when the person who made me immortal died."

"Who?"

"Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Yes. Just like he did my father, Richard."

"OK... So, who's at the Barracks?"

"The new leader of the island. Hurley. Well, he's not there now, he was in LA. But his people are."

"How do you know this?"

"He's telling me."

"Um... who is?"

"Jack."

"What? But he's dead."

"Yeah. I talk to dead people."

"Well, that's totally possible", said Megan, "Oh, and immortality is, too."

"On this island, it is."

"Sure. Whatever. Let's go."

As they were walking, they ran into a couple living in a hut on the beach.

"Um... hi", said Ana.

"Who are you?", asked the woman.

"I'm Ana, who are you?"

"I'm Rose, and this is Bernard."

"Oh! I know you!", said Aaron.

"Do you?"

"Yeah! It's me, Aaron!"

"Aaron? The baby?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, all grown up. Why are you here?"

"We're all connected to the island, and it brought us all back."

"Well. That sucks."

"I guess... We're going to the Barracks to find people to help us get back to our parents."

"Well then, watch out."

"For what?"

"The Others."

"My people?", said Ana.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Richard's daughter."

"Who's - you know what, never mind. I'm just warning you, the Others have recently gotten much more violent."

"Well", said Charlie, "Thanks for the warning."

Meanwhile, Ana thought about the day she'd found out who she was

**...**

_Ana walked around in a daze. Jacob, her "father", had died. She could feel it. She waited for him to show up. Finally, he did._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Ana. Listen, I have something very important to tell you."_

_"What?"_

_"Have I ever told you about your real father, Richard?"_

_"Yes. But not much"_

_"Well, he was immortal too, and is still alive. He was brought to the island by me, just like you were. You're special, Ana. You have powers. You can see the future, sometimes, and you can talk to the dead, as you knew, and you can read people's minds and emotions sometimes. But you have to be careful with your powers."_

_"OK."_

_"Now, Ana. Your father is on a plane that is right through those bushes there. There is a little door in the back. You have to go in there and hide. OK?"_

_"Yes. Will I see you again."_

_"No. You won't."_

_"What? But - "_

_"I'm sorry Ana, but that's the way it has to be. Goodbye."_

_"Bye-Bye", said Ana, and walked away._

**...**

"What is taking so long?", asked Richard.

"Dude, chill out", said Hurley.

"But my Ana - "

"Is 11", said Kate, "with 140 years of experience behind her. Meanwhile, Mary is only 5 and Aaron is 9 and Ella and Charlie are 8 and Ji Yeon is 7"

"And Nathan's only 4", said Miles.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves", said James.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Clementine's smart. Of course if we don't have her back in 3 days, Cassidy's going to freak."

"Which is nothing compared to what will happen if I don't get Ji Yeon and Megan back to their parents", said Claire.

"Look!", shouted Penny, "I can see the island!"

Richard stared out at the water, thinking about how he had to go back to the island again. How his Ana had to as well. He remembered the day he had met her for the first time.

**...**

_"Hooray, we're finally home!"_

_"Yeah, for you. We don't all live in the same place, Kate."_

_Suddenly, there was a loud sound from the back of the plane. They went around and saw it was coming from a small door. They opened it, and 4 kids came out._

_"Uh... hi!"_

_"Hi!", said the oldest, "I'm Emma, and this is my brother Zack. We were on Oceanic Flight 815."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh. Cool..."_

_"And this", she said, picking up Ella, "Is Ella."_

_"Great! Um, who's she?", asked Claire._

_"She's your daughter, Claire."_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"Well, you got pregnant on the island during your first 3 months here." __Claire blushed a deep shade of red. __"And you had Ella, but you were already going a little bit crazy, so they injected you with a solution to make you forget about her, and..."_

_"They had no right to do that!"_

_"And yet, they did."_

_"Well... I guess I have 2 kids now. Or, 1.5, because Aaron is Kate's too."_

_Then, Ana got out of the small section of the plane. "I'm Ana."_

_"OK..."_

_"I'm Richard's daughter."_

_"What?", asked Richard, confused._

_"Jacob saved me from dying when my mommy died, then brought me to the island and raised me."_

_"He... what?"_

_"Are you him? My father?"_

_"I... guess so."_

_She ran up and hugged him, and he hugged her back, extremely confused, but also extremely happy. He had a daughter. And he promised himself that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her._

**...**

"OK", said Richard, as they made shore on the island, "Let's go find our kids."


	6. Impossible

Megan was quite annoyed. Why had she told her parents she wanted to go with Claire? She hadn't known what it meant. And why had her father failed to mention that his brother died after his plane crashed on a strange and mysterious island? Part of her thought this was cool, but generally she didn't. The only other kid who didn't know much about the island was Ji Yeon, who was just 7. Even Julian had an inkling of the strange things happening. Emma and Zack wanted to take the lead because they were oldest, but Aaron, despite being only 9, had been born there. To be honest, Megan didn't care. She just wanted to get home. And all the things they were saying about the island... they were impossible. Immortality? Talking to the Dead? Smoke Monsters? Non of those things were real. Up ahead, Ana stopped short.

"Is this safe?"

"What do you mean?", asked Aaron.

"We don't know them."

"Hurley's a good guy", said Aaron, "Both of my moms told me that."

"Yeah, Daddy and Auntie Kate told me that too", said Clementine.

"My parents also think so", said Charlie.

"Does it matter?", Megan but in. "They're the way home."

"I guess...", said Ana.

"Didn't my daddy tell you to go there?", said Mary.

"Yes."

"Then do it!"

"Mary, you're too young too -"

"I am not too young!"

"Mary..."

"She's not", said Ji Yeon. Everyone turned to her. "Clearly she knows a lot about the island."

"You mean the fake stories?", asked Megan.

"They're real", said Ella.

"No, they're not", said Megan. "They're impossible."


	7. Losing Hope

Julian wished his mother had told him more about his aunt Juliet's disappearance and later death. It would have prepared him more. He walked behind Ana, who was leading the way. They eventually reached the camp, which looked like a miniature town. Aaron looked around a bit before saying. "I lived here."

"Great", said Megan unenthusiastically.

They saw a man in a clearing drawing some sort of map, and Ana approached him. "Hello?"

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Ana. You might know my father, Richard."

The man looked shocked. "What?"

"Are you... Ben?", asked Aaron.

"Yes... and you are..."

"It's me, Aaron."

"Aaron... Claire's baby."

"Um, can you help us get home?", asked Julian, getting impatient.

"Who are you?", asked Ben.

"Julian Carlson."

"You're - you're Juliet's nephew."

"Yeah, and you're the man who took her , aren't you."

"Yes, well, that was 12 years ago."

"I know. I'm 11."

Ben looked awkward, until Ji Yeon saved him. "So, can you help us get home?"

"Are you Ji Yeon?"

"Yes"

"Well, clearly the island brought you here for a reason, so no, I don't think I can send you home."

"But... my mom's coming to LA for me in 3 days, and if I'm not there she will freak... and kill my dad", said Clementine.

"And my grandfather is very violent", said Ji Yeon.

"My father is very influential", said Megan.

"I'm sorry", said Ben. "I can't help you."

**...**

Julian was starting to lose hope. They'd been on the island for a day, and had come no closer to getting home. In fact, they had gone farther. And his mother was probably worried about him.

**...**

Rachel was losing hope as well. She had already lost her sister, and Julian was all she had left. She didn't want to lose him too. They had reached the island, and were climbing the mountain to look for the kids when Kate suddenly said, "Wait! I think I see them!"

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. An Endless Cycle

Ben glanced around at the children. He was making Clementine feel a little uncomfortable. Aaron was staring around at what used to be his home, and Zach and Emma were as well. Clementine was worried about what her mother would do to her father if she was not returned in a couple days.

"Sir", she asked hesitantly, "Why are we here?"

"I cannot be certain, but I believe it is because of the cycle."

"What cycle?"

"See, many people were brought to the island by Jacob as candidates to be his successor, and Hugo took the job."

"And..."

"Well, Jacob eventually had to pass on the job. Hugo will as well. If I am correct, and I hope for all of your sakes that I'm not, then you all are the next candidates."

"Already?"

"Well, you will remain here until you are needed. The island can keep you young."

"But why are we here?", asked Ana. "Why us?"

"Well, Ana, with you particularly, you are special, as Hugo is. You see things, you can do things, that others can't. But the group of you... you all are connected to the island, and each other, by your families. You're the Lost Children."

"Well... how do we get found?", asked Ji Yeon impatiently.

"Unfortunately, dear", Ben replied, "I just don't know."

...

The group of anxious parents and families ran to the camp to find their children and found them gathered around Ben. Kate ran up and grabbed her daughter, and Claire grabbed both her children. All the other parents grabbed their kids, until only Ji Yeon and Megan stood alone.

"I'm so glad we found you", said Kate.

"Me too", said Mary.

"A lot of weird stuff happened while you were gone", said Aaron.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, we can talk about it later", said James. "Let's go home."

"Right. Let's", said Claire.

"Mom", said Aaron, "Don't you see? We can't."


	9. Stuck

"What do you mean, you can't?" She glared at Ben. "What did you do to their heads?"

"I simply told them that I don't believe leaving will be as simple as they have made it out to be. But I realized something."

"What?", asked Aaron.

"You're all too early to be the next candidates. That's not why you're here. The island has other business with you."

"But what?"

"I don't know. But you'd better figure it out. Or else you're stuck."

"No", said Kate. "No, they can't be stuck."

"Well there's nothing I can do about it."

"But... why... how?"

"The island has strange properties. There's nothing I can do about it."

* * *

><p>The woman looked at the strange group and smiled. She took the solution in her hand, almost beginning to doubt it's efficacy. But no. If it had given the girl the dream, it would do it's job just fine. It may take a while, but those kids would be hers. She would have their special talents under her control. She just had to get rid of their parents. "Alvin!", she called, her wanna-be rushing to her side, finally responding to the fake name she had begun calling him.<p>

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Get the next phase out. Our plan is underway."

"That well already, huh?"

"Yes. Those fools have it all chalked up to the island. They still believe that it is only the island that could be messing with their lives and their children. And they still believe that it is the island that brought them back."

**A/N: So, this is the reader interaction part of the story. I have ideas, but it would be more fun to let you pick: Who are these people, and what do they want with the kids? Review or PM me with your ideas!**


	10. Unraveling

_Laura Everett sat in her living room, winding up the spool of thread. She had been promised a good sum of money for this thread, rare Indonesian silk. The bell in the shop rang. Laura went to the front. "Hello?", she asked? _

_"Hello mam." It was the woman who had asked for the thread. "Is my thread ready?" _

_"Yes mam." She went to the back and fetched it. "Will I be payed now?" _

_"Indeed." The woman, who wore a mask to conceal her identity, handed over a briefcase and took the thread, then left._

* * *

><p>Laura blinked. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was being with... that woman. Had she been abducted? She was in some sort of cave... and there was nobody there. Glancing around a bit, Laura ran out of the cave. The cave must have been lit, because it was nighttime. Laura didn't care. She ran.<p>

* * *

><p>Aaron snuck out of the house he was sharing with Claire. He went over to where Ben was working on something, he wasn't exactly sure what, but it was supposed to help them get off the island. He shivered. It was cold out here, and he was in his thin pajamas. He looked up at the sky, at the stars. He was learning the names of some constellations, and recognized the Big Dipper. Or was it the little one? Then Aaron looked into the woods, and suddenly he was curious. So into the woods he went.<p>

* * *

><p>Alvin finally went to sleep, and she was alone. She pulled out the string of rare Indonesian silk - the last thing she needed - and began to slowly unravel the thread.<p> 


	11. Strange Magic

Aaron walked through the woods, and a woman almost ran right into him. "Ah!", he yelled.

"Sorry!", she exclaimed. "I just woke up in a cave somewhere, and I started running... where am I?"

"You're on the island."

"The what?"

"A mystical, weird, sort of magical island that can move through time and space."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's cute kid."

"I'm not kidding", he replied. "I'm Aaron, by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Laura."

"Well, nice to meet you Laura."

"You too..."

"Wanna come with me? I'm going to explore!"

"You look too young to explore."

"Fine, don't come!", he said, and went off.

"No... wait...", Laura said, and followed.

* * *

><p>They eventually found the cave where the woman was working with the thread. Laura gasped. "I sold her that thread! She did kidnap me and bring me here! I can't believe I was brought to some weird island against my will!"<p>

"Join the club", Aaron said.

The woman hummed a song, and the thread began to grow with a bright light.

"What's that?", asked Aaron, nervous.

Laura shrugged. "You said this island was magical."

"Yeah but... not like this! Not like witches and stuff, just weird lights... this is weird even for the island. I don't know what's going on!"

"Well maybe you should tell an adult about this? There are adults with you, right?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Yes! Come on, let's go."

Laura followed him back to the camp.


	12. Evil is as Evil Does

They entered the camp, where Claire was already waiting. "Aaron! You do not sneak off like that! And who is this?"

"Sorry mom. This is Laura."

"And who is Laura? Why is she on the island?"

"I was kidnapped and brought here against my will", Laura said.

Claire raised her eyebrows. "By who?"

"The woman who was in my shop... she bought thread from me, and Aaron and I saw her with it. She was humming a tune, and it was glowing."

"What?"

"I know, right? Weird", Aaron said.

"Well Aaron, you get to bed."

"Mo - om!"

"Now!"

He went off to bed, sulking.

"I'm Claire, by the way", Claire introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Claire."

"You too, Laura."

* * *

><p>The next day, Claire and Aaron decided to introduce Laura to the rest of the people. Almost as soon as they walked outside, Miles spoke up. "Laura?"<p>

"Miles?"

"You two... know each other?"

"She's Nathan's mother", Miles said.

"Where is my son?", Laura asked.

"He's here. With the rest of them. All the Lost Children."

"The what?"

"I can explain later!"

"Explain now!"

"They're all connected to the island and it brought them back."

"You sure it was the island? Cause I think it might have been the woman with the thread. She brought me here."

"The what?", Ben asked.

"The thread. She bought it from my shop, a very specific type that I had to special-order the silk to make. When she hummed, it glowed."

"That makes no sense", Kate said.

"No it doesn't", Laura agreed. "But it happened, and I know where she is."

* * *

><p>Within half an hour, all the adults were back at the woman's cave, the children back at the camp with Emma watching them.<p>

"Hey lady!", Kate yelled. "What did you do to our kids?"

She came out of the cave and saw them. "Alvin! Deal with these idiots."

He came outside and started to walk towards them, but before he could do anything James punched him and knocked him out.

"Idiot!", she exclaimed. "Fine. I'll deal with you myself."

"What do you want our children for?", Claire asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Exposition time, is it? Fine. Their connection to the island makes them special, particularly when they are on the island. With that thread, I can suck all the special out of them, and use it."

"What would happen to the kids?", Laura asked.

The woman shrugged. "Oh, they will die", she said, as if it were no big deal.

They all glared at her, and Kate was the first to speak. "Not gonna happen."

**A/N: So I anticipate that next chapter will be the last, but there might be one more. I might also include an epilogue. **


	13. Wrapping Up

**A/N: As you might have guessed from the title, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story!**

The woman just looked at them and laughed. Before they could say another word, she had transported all the children into the cave.

"You were saying?", she said.

"We were saying, you will not succeed in your plan", Kate said. "Never underestimate a parent fighting for their child."

"Oh darling, your energy is amusing, but parents can't save their children from everything."

"No, but we can save them from evil psycho bitches", James said.

"Yeah, you won't succeed", Laura said. "We'll make sure of it."

Almost as if on cue, all the parents moved toward the cave to get their children, but a sort of force field held them back.

"Do you just not have a heart?", Claire asked.

"Oh, I have one in there somewhere", the woman said.

Laura, while the others exchanged comments with the woman, caught her eye on the supposedly magical thread. She managed to get into the cave while the woman's attention was elsewhere, and she snagged the spool. She went back out, where the debate had grown heated and Desmond and James had both threatened to slit the woman's throat.

"Hey lady", she said, holding up the thread. "This takes away people's power, that's what you said, right?"

"Put that back!", the woman shrieked.

Laura pretended to think about it. "No." She quickly wrapped the woman up, and the adults went into the cave and retrieved all the children, then ran far away before stopping.

"That was crazy", Kate said.

"Yeah", Claire agreed.

They all went to the shore, got on the boat, and rode to the mainland, all happy to be free and hoping that they never had to go back to the island again.

The End


End file.
